Animorphs 55 The Surprise
by Baseball663
Summary: It's after the war. Tobias is human again. But their problems aren't over...
1. Chapter 1

Animorphs #55

Tobias

I flew into Marco's. I needed some advice about what to do next. We defeated the One. I freed Ax. Jake and all the others were unharmed. **Marco? You there? **I asked. "Tobias! What's up, my brother?" Marco answered. **Marco, what should we do next? I mean, we defeated the One, freed Ax, and defeated the Yeerks. What's now? **I asked. "Tobias, now we relax. We just live out our lives now. Oh, by the way, Erek has found a way to restore you to human," he answered. **Thanks, Marco **I said. I went over to Erek's house. "Time to test the Body Machine," he said. I lied down on it, (which is not easy for a hawk) and I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was a human. "Thank you, Erek!" I said.

I could still morph. I was grateful for that. Then, I heard a familiar voice. **Hello, Tobias. This is the Ellimist. Crayak plans to annihilate the Animorphs once and for all. Tell all the others to meet at the old construction site.** Then, he was gone. I had wanted to do something adventurous for a long time. I called everybody else to meet them at the construction site. "Where it all happened," I muttered.

Cassie, Marco, Jake and Ax were all at the construction site. They were all surprised to see me in human form. **Tobias! You're a human again! **Ax shouted. "Yeah! The Chee, right?" Marco said. "Yep," I answered. Then, another voice unlike the Ellimist. **Welcome, brave humans. Prepare to die. There are going to be 3 Howlers, 4 Kelbrids, and 5 Andalites**. "Crayak," I said. I morphed into Andalite. The others morphed into their battle morphs. **Let's do this! **I said. I drew back my tail and FWAPP! I hit the Andalites and cut open their hearts. The other Andalite cut me in the legs. Ahhh! Searing, brutal pain. I hit the Andalite with my tail again. He died. Jake was fighting the Howlers. Marco and Cassie were against the Kelbrids. We had won. Then, a terrible omen. Crayak had sent Visser Three. **Fools! You think you can defeat me! **Visser Three sneered. I hit him again and again while Jake howled. The Howler howl destroys sentient creatures. Visser Three had died. I had avenged my father.


	2. Chapter 2

Marco

I saw Tobias kill Visser Three. Jake helped. **This is awesome! **I said. I finished off the last Kelbrid. Cassie was biting her way through it as well. **You're the reason why Rachel's dead! Die! Just die! Die, Yeerk! **Tobias screamed. Suddenly, two Howlers stabbed Tobias with their knives. He cried out. They forced him off Visser Three. It was too late. Visser Three was dead. Tobias demorphed after we did short work of the Howlers. He was in his human form. Then, we all demorphed. We were bushed. After everybody left, I took a long look at Visser Three's body. I stomped on the Yeerk. Esplin 9446's life was over. "I hope you got what you deserved, Yeerk," I said. Then, I walked home.

The next day Jake and Cassie disappeared. Tobias and I were wondering. Then, the next day, Cassie was back with a huge surprise for Tobias. It was Rachel. Tobias was ecstatic. "Rachel! It's you!" Tobias yelled. I was happy too. "Tobias! I love you!" she said. Then, Tobias hugged, and then kissed her. "I missed you!" he said. Cassie wasn't feeling too happy. "What's the matter, Cassie?" I asked. "Don't tell anyone. I signed a deal with the Ellimist. Jake would die if Rachel lived," she explained. My eyes widened. No wonder Jake was missing! He was dead! "Now Tobias is the leader," Cassie finished. "Okay, but why Jake? Why not anyone else?" I asked. "The Ellimist wanted Jake," she answered.

The next day, Crayak had decided to use 10 Howlers against us. It would be anything but easy. I had decided to assume my gorilla morph. Tobias did Andalite, Rachel did grizzly, Cassie to wolf. **Let's do this! **Rachel cheered. **I knew she would say that!** I joked. Cassie bit off a Howler's arm and I pounded his head. He was done in 3 seconds flat. Tobias cut while Rachel bit. **Just like before **Rachel said. We had won again!


	3. Chapter 3

Tobias

I'm starting to get bored. Being the leader is fun, though. The latest mission is to go to the planet that we met the One. We heard there are more Yeerks in Hork-Bajir, Gedds, and Taxxons. We decided to check it out.

"Hello, human scum. Hello, beast Elfangor's son," a Hork-Bajir said. "Hello, Yeerks. This is the final battle," I replied. "Everyone, morph!" I commanded. I morphed into Andalite. I used my tail blade to destroy the Gedds. Rachel used her grizzly bear to rip out the Hork-Bajir's flesh. Ax and Marco annihilated the Taxxons. Another victory for the day. I was very proud to be the leader.

Then, someone we all hated showed up. He was in his white rat morph. Permanently. It was David. **David. **I sneered. **Yes, Tobias. It's me, David. **He snickered. **Try and destroy us David. Use your lion morph. I have my Andalite morph to use. Everybody else is going to crush you** I taunted. He morphed into lion. **Okay, I will!** He snarled. I went after him. I used my tail blade to cut open some arteries. The rest of us charged at him. He had no chance. **David, your time's up,** I said. Then I killed him with a blow to the head.

TOBIAS HAS GONE INTO A DARK SIDE, EH? I WONDER IF HE WILL WORK FOR ME. OH WELL! PREPARE TO DIE. ANDALITES! GO FORTH! **Crayak **I said. The Andalites came. They struck their tail blades at us. I struck mine at them. I successfully killed 3 Andalites out of 6. The others had pounded them down. We demorphed after that. I mean, we demorphed inside the Shiner.

**Wow! This place is amazing!** I heard Rachel say. **Thanks. I need to go and steer. **I replied. I steered but didn't go to Earth. **Tobias? Where are we going? **Marco asked. **We're going to crash land into the Andalite home world!** I warned. When we crashed, I decided to look around. Then, I found my Andalite grandparents. **Grandparents?** I asked them. **I am Tobias Fangor, son of Elfangor and Loren. I killed Visser Three to avenge my father's death**, I explained. **Elfangor was a great hero. I envy you. You took your father's leadership blood into you. You even have the morphing power from the Escafil device, **Elfangor's father said.


End file.
